Are You Warm Yet?
by corkyx3
Summary: Just a cute little fluff of two cuties


It was a bitter night in the small Colorado town of South Park and the two boys known as Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak had been on their way to their corresponding houses after a minuscule get together at Token' house. The raven-haired male wearing his usual blue chullo hat had offered to escort the shaky blonde to his home, which was unusual if you took the boys nature into account. As the two boys walked a bone-chilling wind swept over them and, since Tweek had on no coat as usual, the wind stung his soft, tender skin. The blonde began to shiver uncontrollably which worsened his twitching. Craig turned his gold colored hues towards the smaller, shivering male and proceeded to roll his eyes is discontent.

"You know, if you actually wore a coat like the rest of this town you wouldn't be cold right now dumb-ass." The raven-haired boy muttered under his breath as he then extended his hand towards the blonde only to flip him off, keeping a stoic expression.

"Ah! Dude..D-Don't flip me off! Besides coats stress me out, always having to zip them... unzip them... All the time! Gah! T-Too much pressure!" The blonde began to shake even more as he thought of it, shaking his head no repeatedly as he moved an arm to push away Craig's hand that had been flipping him off.

Craig rolled his eyes again at his companion and moved the hand to gently knock on Tweek' head. The blonde stopped what he was doing only to look up at the taller male as he knocked a hand onto his own head. Tweek blinked a few times and looked at the other male with a bewildered expression. Craig retracted his hand and slowly moved it down, slithering itself into his own pocket as he kept his gaze fixated on the other. He then turned his attention up ahead as the blonde kept his eyes up on the raven-haired male for a moment longer before turning to stare at his feet. Tweek had crossed his arms over his chest and basically began to hug himself to stay warm, shivering non-atop at this point. As soon as Craig noticed this he pulled off his own coat within a second and slung it over the blonde. His expression stayed hardened as he went through with the action but as soon as Tweek felt the coat draped over him he turned his attention back up to Craig.

"Craig... Um, why did you give me your coat?" The boy asked the other, a hint of confusion laced each word as he wasn't used to Craig acting in this way. He found it rather peculiar in fact and just stared up at the other, not even trying to avert his gaze.

"You're cold, so I gave it to you..." Craig kept his head turned away from the blonde as a very, very faint pink hue grew on his cheeks. He soon calmed them enough to look at the other, keeping his golden eyes focused on Tweek. "Well, are you warm now?"

Craig stopped walking as they had made it to the Tweak household, both of them standing at the end of the sidewalk. The snow began to flutter down to the ground as Craig turned to fully face the blonde.

"Yeah.. I'm getting a bit warmer." Tweek nodded as he finished speaking, staring up into Craig's golden eyes, with his own emerald green hues.

"Only a little bit... huh?" He nodded and looked down in thought. After a moment the boy looked back up and down at Tweek. Craig stepped closer to the blonde as he swiftly grasped the smaller boys collar and pulled him up. Craig pressed his lips against the blonde's own and kept a warm, loving kiss. Tweek, as he wasn't expecting this... well at all, grew a bright red blush that took up his entire face, creeping up to his ears. His eyes widened as Craig then pulled away from the heated kiss and sat the smaller boy back down on his feet. He then hastily pulled his jacket off of Tweek and piuled it back on himself as he turned and began to walk to his own house. He extended an arm and gave a slight wave to the male which transitioned into a middle finger instantaneously. It was more out of embarrassment than anger, though. Tweek watched the raven-haired male walk away with a small smile, he was certainly warmed up now. The snow continued to fall as small flakes became entangled in the blonde's hair as he watched until Craig was out of sight. He then shook his head to rid his hair of the snow and hurried into his home, shutting the door behind his as he slid down it and onto his rear. He leaned his head back against it with a mile as his eyes faltered shut.

"Thank you, Craig." He murmured to himself as he stood back up and readied himself for bed, jumping into the bed without hesitation and curled up with the blankets, slowly falling into a happy slumber.

The End

[A/n: I know this is rather cliche but, I find scenes like this so adorable. So enjoy~]


End file.
